1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet printing method, an ink set, and printed matter.
2. Related Art
Recently, there has been an increase in demand for printed matter of which the printing surfaces have glitter images formed thereon. As a method for forming a glitter image, in the past, for example the following methods have been known: a metal stamping method of performing printing by providing a printing medium of which the printing surface is highly smooth and flat and pressing a metallic foil thereon; a method of vacuum-evaporating a metal or the like on a plastic film of which the printing surface is smooth; and a method of coating a printing medium with glitter pigment ink and performing a press work thereon.
Further, there is a known method of performing printing by discharging ink (hereinafter referred to as glitter ink) which has glitter pigment in an ink jet method (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-174712).
However, in non-absorbent materials or materials of which the absorbability is significantly low such as a metal and a glass, if an ink-receptive layer is not provided, a solvent and the like convect before the ink dries, and thus the surface smoothness of the glitter pigment is lost. Accordingly, problems such as deterioration in glossy arise. Further, in the non-absorbent materials or the printing media of which the absorbability is significantly low, there are problems in that adhesiveness of the glitter pigment to the printing medium is not sufficient and it is difficult to obtain favorable resistance to friction (durability against friction).
Furthermore, in a case of the printing medium of which the surface smoothness is not sufficient like plain paper, even when printing is performed with the glitter pigment in the ink jet method, the glitter pigment is not smoothly dispersed, and thus light is diffusely reflected. Accordingly, it is difficult to obtain a favorable glitter property.